Chromatography and solid-phase extraction (“SPE”) are commonly-used separation techniques employed in a variety of analytical chemistry and biochemistry environments. Chromatography and SPE are often used for separation, extraction, and analysis of various constituents, or fractions, of a sample of interest. Chromatography and SPE may also be used for the preparation, purification, concentration, and clean-up of samples.
Chromatography and SPE relate to any of a variety of techniques used to separate complex mixtures based on differential affinities of components of a sample carried by a mobile phase with which the sample flows, and a stationary phase through which the sample passes. Typically, chromatography and SPE involve the use of a stationary phase that includes an adsorbent packed into a cartridge or column. A commonly-used stationary phase includes a silica-gel-based sorbent material.
Mobile phases are often solvent-based liquids, although gas chromatography typically employs a gaseous mobile phases. Liquid mobile phases may vary significantly in their compositions depending on various characteristics of the sample being analyzed and on the various components sought to be extracted and/or analyzed in the sample. For example, liquid mobile phases may vary significantly in pH and solvent properties. Additionally, liquid mobile phases may vary in their compositions depending on the characteristics of the stationary phase that is being employed. Often, several different mobile phases are employed during a given chromatography or SPE procedure. Stationary phase materials may also exhibit poor stability characteristics in the presence of various mobile phase compositions and/or complex mixtures for which separation is desired. The poor stability characteristics of stationary phase materials in some mobile phases and complex mixtures, in some cases, may even preclude the possibility of using chromatography or SPE to perform the desired separation.